Charlottee, Forgotten Memories
by Shane Ward
Summary: A short script like format of the Manga I had created for this great show. It sets the scene after the Anime. Its a one shot story.


Greetings everyone,

Below is a short script I have written for the Manga comic Charlottee, Forgotten Memories. You can find this Manga comic on the Charlottee anime facebook page, but this script if for those interested.

Please note this script was never intended to be published and may contain spelling and grammar errors. So I apologise for this. Normal declarations apply. Please leave comments. I will be working on a much larger comic for Charlottee so please subscribe for author E-mails as this will allow me to inform you when the project is underway and any updates.

This document and the manga are open for copying, or anything you wish to do, but please credit the author.

Enjoy.

 **Charlottee, Forgotten Memories**

02 May 2018

INT, Hilltop view – Day

The stunning sight of the private hospital is enhanced by the breathtaking view of the land as our main character strolls down the path into the opening. He is transfixed, lost in thought. He looks into the distance as the sound of waves lip the shores of the beach below.

Few simple words enter his mind as he contemplates the difficulties that now plague his waking moment.

 **OTOSAKA YUU (THOUGHTS)**

What is life…but a flowing river of time and experience and for me my experience is: A promise, commitment and love. But…these elude me…to this very day. I will fight for my memories. A promise I intend to keep…because I want to do it for her. Because I know I love her. She's the reason I'm still me.

A transitory image of Tomori Nao enters his mind diverting his attention to the fact she was already approaching the scene.

A soft voice breaks the silence of the view and Otosaka turns around. She stands, looking beautiful in her school uniform.

 **TOMORI NAO**

Thanks for accompanying me to the hospital.

 **OTOSAKA YUU**

No problem, I hoped coming to this place might jog my memories.

Tomori reacts to the statement, she prays for the best.

 **TOMORI NAO**

Did it?

Otosaka gets a thoughtful look, then.

 **OTOSAKA YUU**

Nothing…Sorry.

A slight feeling of hopelessness fill's every corner of her being, but she puts up a strong front.

 **TOMORI NAO**

Th-that's okay… Its only natural that you'll run into difficulties with your memory.

 **OTOSAKA YUU**

I guess, so how's your brother

Tomori smiles softly. She feels at ease knowing the conversation is heading towards a pleasant path

 **TOMORI NAO**

He's making great progress, it's quite remarkable. Who would have thought listening to Sara directly would do such a thing. I just wish you still had some of your healing powers.

The tone of her voice came out harsh and unguarded and she instantly knew this could have offended Otosaka. She offers a pleasant smile to diffuse the situation, although knowing deep down such a power would have been very handy.

Otosaka reacts with a sigh.

 **OTOSAKA YUU**

I know, that's the one gift I could have given you, instead I am left wondering what I could have done.

 **TOMORI NAO**

No point in worrying about it now. You're here, that's important

She notices him holding the note pad she made for him before he plundered the world with his powers. Looks at him sarcastically.

 **TOMORI NAO**

Umm… Do you still keep that trinket with you?

 **OTOSAKA YUU**

Of course. This is my path back to the promises and memories I made to you…Its this that brought me back from the brink of despair and kept me on the path we made for each other…this…is an extension of your soul that stayed with me while I prayed for a miracle to come back to you…and its this I pray will someday restore my memories so that we can be pure lovers and not a shadow that could have been.

He looks seriously, full of resolve and determination.

 **OTOSAKA YUU**

I want that for us, you deserve all of me!

Happy, she steals the view of the scene and radiates full of happiness.

 **TOMORI NAO**

That's a promise!

End of scene


End file.
